This invention pertains to the art of fluid fittings and more particularly to a quick connect type fluid coupling having a male body portion selectively cooperable with a female body portion.
The invention is particularly applicable to use with a female body portion of the foregoing type of fluid coupling and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader applications and may be advantageously employed on the male body portion or on both the male and female body portions in other environments and applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,028, issued Mar. 29, 1983 to Weber, et al., is commonly assigned with the subject application and its teachings are incorporated hereinto by reference. This patent describes in detail a quick connect tube coupling adaptable to either single or double end shut-off applications. The versatility and reliability of that particular quick connect coupling structure has met with substantial commercial success. Nevertheless, a possibility exists that careless handling by an operator or user can result in coupling bodies being marred or disfigured to the point of becoming non-mating with a counterpart coupling body. Such result would occur most often when a coupling body was inadvertantly dropped or otherwise received rough treatment.
Typically, the male and female coupling bodies are advantageously secured to the ends of fluid lines. The opposed, terminal ends of the coupling bodies are adapted to be placed in cooperating, locked relation with each other to permit fluid flow therethrough. Prior to being placed in this cooperative relationship, however, the coupling bodies remain exposed at the end of their associated fluid lines. As previously mentioned, accidental or inadvertant dropping, or other rough handling of a fluid line can result in denting, marring, or disfigurement of the coupling body. This, in turn, can adversely impact the precision fit that can be achieved with an associated coupling body. Indeed, such damage can prevent obtaining a locked relationship between the two coupling components.
Other quick connect coupling arrangements and designs are similarly exposed to the above described type of problem. The axially outward extending male stem and the axially outward extending female receiving member define outermost faces of the coupling bodies. Depending on the coupling design either one or both of the bodies are subject to possible damage as a result of careless handling.
It has been considered desirable to provide a protective device for the separate coupling bodies that limits the potential for the above described type of damage. Additionally, such an arrangement must not interfere with the quick connect or quick disconnect of the separate bodies. The subject application is deemed to meet these needs and others in a manner which successfully overcomes the above-referenced problems.